creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Seashells
Basic Information Seashells are small flat items that spawn in the game world in three different looks and can be used for decoration and crafting - especially for Iron Mining Cells. Depending on where you place seashells, they can either look like one cyclamen colored scallop less than the size of a quarter block, or like a much smaller scallop together with a blue gastropod shell, or like a much larger orange-and-yellow scallop together with a smaller cyclamen colored tower shell. How to obtain Seashells can be found at many Shores made of Sand close to Water and in Dunes. When picking up Seashells (which does not require any Power Cell to be equipped), one single icon of Seashell(s) is acquired. Of course you won't be able to take such items on claims of other players (or in game worlds) where your permission rank is set low. Seashells also spawn on Sand if no Water is near, but more sparely. More seashells will spawn one after another over time on Sand blocks during your gameplay, and even faster whenever your player character is in the same area. Seashells will even spawn on artificial biomes made of Sand, and they do not require any light to "grow". Still, you can create seashells more quickly by using a Plow on a block of Sand in order to transform the Sand into one unit of Seashells. Pebbles can randomly provide you with Seashells as well, either as a loot if you kill them, or in larger numbers if you tame them, feed them their exact favorite type of Food like shown in their pet window, and then harvest from them. How to use Seashells can be placed into the game world and can be fully rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) while holding and moving the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at a rotated item, so that all items of the same stack will then be placed facing the same direction. Apart from being fine decorations for your home (except if you also use blocks crafted from obsidian and blocks of sand, which might invite unexpected visitors, such as Rocksters, Rockzillas or Pebbles), you will need Seashells to unlock the crafting recipe for Iron Mining Cells and then to craft them. Seashells are also a necessary ingredient to craft Sand Castle Wall building blocks after finding the rare crafting Recipe for those in Treasure Chests or obtain them from Keepas. Additionally to that, Seashells are an ingredient of Opalescent Ceramic Wall blocks. You can find the crafting recipe for these small-tiled building-blocks in the Store as a part of the Mosaic Tile Bundle that you can buy if you want to support the game's development. Seashells can also put on/in display containers like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees or the like. Seashells will be reduced in size by most display containers and cannot be rotated nor activated when on display, instead you can rotate the display containers themselves together with all the items in them. Since Seashells are really flat items, they disappear in some display containers - like on Stone Wall Shelves unless you rotate the Shelves, or in Placemats, unless you render them invisible via option. As mentioned above, Seashells is one of the "beach-related" type of items that can be used for building an Altar to make Rockzilla spawn. Quests High and Low * Badge: Explorer * Unlocked by: completing the quest "We Scout Here" * Objectives: ** discover Wildflowers for example by harvesting them from the ground of Savannah biomes (not to be mistaken with Wildwood Flowers from Jungles), or by looting or pet-harvesting them from Dried Leafies ** discover caramel-brown Canyonstone high up in Canyons (not to be mistaken with Dark Canyonstone or Ruddy Canyonstone), ** discover Seashells by looting or pet-harvesting them from Pebbles or by picking them up from blocks of Sand where they continually spawn, and ** discover/collect Cactus Flowers that will slowly grow by themselves on blocks of Cactus. * Rewards: 10 Fire Bombs, 10 Fire Resistance Potions, 10 Basic Health Potions and 2 Stone Treasure Chests * Unlocks: quest "Finding Your Cool" Category:Shore Category:Plowed Category:Animal Loot Category:Pet Harvest Category:Ingredients